Choixpeau
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard a des projets pour le choixpeau magique...


**Choixpeau**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter_

———

« Je trouve cette idée tout à fait déplorable. Godric, quand il a insisté pour que je détermine les maisons de chaque élève, n'avait jamais mentionné cela et je m'y oppose énergiquement ! s'insurgeait le choixpeau magique une fois que la directrice de Poudlard lui eut exposé son projet.

— Déplorable ? En quoi ? Je trouve au contraire mon idée excellente et vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour la mettre en œuvre. Si vous êtes capable de savoir dans quelles maisons placer les élèves, vous le serez aussi pour déterminer quel serait les meilleures orientations pour eux. Nous ne leur imposerons rien, bien sûr, si c'est cela qui vous dérange, c'est juste pour…

— Non, Madame, ce n'est pas cela qui me dérange. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que vous m'avez déjà imposé de choisir _véritablement_ une maison pour les élèves et de ne plus leur demander leur avis.

— La plupart choisissait systématiquement la maison dans laquelle étaient leurs parents ! A ce compte-là, autant ne plus vous placer sur leurs têtes. C'était très notable pour les Serpentard qui ne comptaient plus dans leurs rangs que les enfants d'anciens membres de leurs maisons, et les vrais Serpentard – par leurs qualités intrinsèques – étaient disséminés dans les autres maisons pour ne pas être mal vus. Les a priori ont la vie dure et c'est pour lutter contre eux que…

— ça n'est pas mon problème ! Et si au moins cela s'était borné à ne plus leur exposer mon choix dans le secret de leur cerveau avant de l'annoncer à la salle, cela ne m'aurait pas gêné. Le problème, c'est que vous ne m'autorisez même plus à leur demander de choisir quand deux maisons – ou plus ! – sont possibles pour un même élève.

— On ne peut pas dire que vous vous gênez pour exposer votre problème à voix haute lorsque cela arrive, rétorqua la directrice d'une voix grinçante. Et cela a au moins l'intérêt de faire savoir à l'assistance que tel élève serait bien dans telle maison, mais serait aussi à sa place dans telle autre. Et ainsi, cela rappelle à tout le monde que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans telle maison qu'on n'a pas des points communs avec les élèves d'autres maisons.

— Pourtant il faut bien en choisir _une_ ! Et combien d'heures je passe alors à me tâter pour savoir vers quelle maison l'élève penche plus alors que ça se joue à des broutilles !

— Il m'est arrivé de vous autoriser à demander à l'élève ce qu'il préférait.

— Rarement ! Et seulement après une _très longue_ réflexion. Vous ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas ce que pensent toutes les personnes présentes : « Quel lambin ce choixpeau », « Regardez-le faire son important ». Et je ne vous dis pas ce qui passe par la tête de l'élève que je coiffe ! Les « Bon alors ? », « Tu te magnes ? », « T'accouches ? », « C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? », « Mais t'as qu'à me mettre dans telle maison et puis c'est tout ! ». Je suis devenu la risée de Poudlard avec vos idées à la noix et voilà que vous voulez en ajouter une couche.

— Si vous preniez le temps d'y réfléchir, vous seriez forcé d'admettre que mon idée est bonne, autant que l'était celle de mettre les élèves dans la maison pour laquelle ils ont été assignés et non dans celle qu'ils ont choisie.

— Très honnêtement, Madame, là n'est pas la question. Le véritable problème, c'est que vos idées me font faire des heures, beaucoup d'heures, et ces heures ne me sont même pas payées. D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous dire que je ne suis pas payé _du tout_. En vérité, c'est de l'exploitation. Que dis-je ? De l'esclavagisme !

— Et comment voudriez-vous qu'on vous paye ? Que feriez-vous avec de l'argent ?

— Peu importe ! C'est une question de principe !

— Très bien, alors je vous ferai des fiches de paie… et j'enlèverai ce que vous me devez pour le logement.

— Comment cela ? Mais j'occupe une toute petite place dans votre bureau ! En plus, je suis très décoratif.

— Peu importe ! C'est une question de principe !

— Bien, très bien, si vous prenez la chose ainsi, oublions donc l'idée de la rétribution et passons au point le plus important : que comptez-vous faire quant aux cadences infernales que m'imposent vos belles idées ?

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? Entre le choix des maisons et celui de l'orientation, si on arrive à une dizaine de minutes en moyenne par jour sur une année, c'est bien le bout ! Vous n'aurez quand même pas le culot de prétendre que c'est trop ?

— Nous autres chapeaux n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs que les humains, déclara le Choixpeau d'un ton sentencieux. S'il plait à votre espèce de passer son temps à travailler, grand bien lui fasse. Nous, nous préférons de loin paresser sur des têtes ou des portemanteaux.

— Vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire ou je vous mettrai au feu », ordonna la directrice d'un ton menaçant.

La bouche du chapeau s'arrondit de surprise. Elle n'oserait pas tout de même ?

« Pour votre part, je vous annonce que c'est à Serpentard que vous auriez dû être envoyée, Madame la directrice Hermione Weasley ! »

—Fin—

Et un one-shot de plus, un ! (c'est ma tournée des one-shots depuis quelques temps). ça vous a-t-i' plu ? Dites-moi donc ça dans une petite review (ou une longue, hein... j'ai rien contre ;p)


End file.
